1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector included in a testing socket having, for example, an electronic component such as a semiconductor. More specifically, the invention relates to a connector that provides a stable electrical connection between a connection terminal on the electronic component and a connection terminal on the testing socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor testing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-175859 provides an interim electrical connection between a semiconductor and an external circuit board. A grid or matrix consisting of a plurality of spherical contacts is disposed on the back side of the semiconductor. A plurality of depressions is formed on an insulating substrate opposing the back side of the semiconductor. In these depressions, spiral contacts are disposed such that they oppose the spherical contacts.
When the back side of the semiconductor is pressed towards the insulating substrate, the spiral contact wraps around and comes in contact with the outer surface of the spherical contact. In this way, the spherical contacts and the spiral contacts are reliably connected electrically.